Talk:Back to the Future Part II
Plot Flaw Has anyone ever noticed that in Part II Doc Emmet Brown tells Marty that if a future and past self encounter eachother the universe could implode or they could both faint? When old Jennifer and young Jennifer met eachother they both fainted, but when Old Biff and Young Biff met, nothing at all happened. Fatal flaw, and from the looks of things, it is safe to say i was the first to notice it... wow. --Jak+Daxter Freak 11:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hardly see it as a flaw, since the two Jennifers were only like 30 years apart from each other that they were able to recognize each other, while the two Biffs were like 60 years apart from each other, making it easy for old Biff to come across as a distant relative of young Biff. Apparently old Biff was able to take advantage of his age for him to pass on the sports almanac to his younger self in a way that prevented his younger self from going into shock. (VicGeorge2K9 14:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) ::See the Official Back to the Future FAQ, section 1.14: "Jennifer definitely realizes she is seeing herself 30 years older and that puts her into shock. Young Biff, however, has no idea who old Biff really is — he thinks it's just 'some old codger with a cane'" Western Union 19:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::"it is safe to say i was the first to notice it... wow" Yeah, wow. Geez, I hope that you were just joking. It reminds me of an AOL discussion back in 1995 where someone said that they had spotted a mistake in the film that nobody else seemed to have noticed-- "When he leaves, it's called the Twin Pines Mall, but when he comes back, the sign says Lone Pine Mall!" :: *Edit 04/11/10* ::The change of mall name was not a mistake!! Thought most fans would have noticed this, but when Marty first goes back and crashes in the barn. This is the land when the mall is built on in the future. The Delorean takes out one of two side by side standing pine trees which would have given the mall the name twin pines mall, but as he took one of them out its name in the future obviously could not be the same so became lone pine mall.... Check it out! :: ::Anyway, it's not a plot flaw. Just because Doc worried that the universe would be destroyed doesn't mean that his fears were justified. Given that we never actually see the destruction of the galaxy, despite the encounters between Jennifers, Docs, Biffs, Martys, etc., it's possible that Doc's theory was flawed. 20:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) But according to doc it doesn't matter whether or not they recognize eachother, if they are the same person, it doesn't matter what they look like to eachother, their brains will still recognise eachother, and what do you mean about the Marty's encountering? When did this happen? And it doesn't mean doc's theory is flawed, it just means that, when Lorraine encounters her older self, they both fainted instead of the time continuim imploding the universe. Also, the two Marty's never encountered, nor did the two Doc's. Although the two Doc's were talking to eachother, Old Doc never looked at Old Doc because he knew what could happen, so it only makes you faint, or makes the universe implode if you make direct eye-contact, at which point your brain recognises that the same brain is in someone elses body. Also, the two Marty's never encountered, Marty encountered his son, not his older self. --Jak+Daxter Freak 22:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :That still doesn't explain how young Biff failed to recognize old Biff as the older version of himself, other than the fact that Biff just wasn't smart enough to really study the likeness of his older counterpart to put two and two together. (VicGeorge2K9 22:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, I dunno, stupid time travel messes with everyones heads :( Lets just ask Spielberg or Zemeckis themselves :) --Jak+Daxter Freak 11:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) how did mike be the dather and the dad and marty jr Amm, Appearences? Where are the appearences? Where is the 'appearences' section, i didn't find it...?...? [[User:SkyGuy007|'Skywalker here']] 11:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is a "real world" article, which doesn't need an Appearances section. Only articles about "in-universe" characters and objects should have an Appearances section, to list Back to the Future films or other media in which they appear. Western Union 21:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Now I understand. It seems that Riffsyphon created an Appearances section for Back to the Future (though the links don't work) and Back to the Future Part III earlier this year, but not for Part II. Personally, I don't think it makes logical sense, for the reasons I gave, and since we already have lists of people and things in the articles for 1955, 1985, 2015, which is useful for historical context. It also makes the articles about the films much too long -- as a guideline, I don't think any article should be longer than the average person would want to read at one sitting, otherwise people repeat what was said earlier. We have a whole wiki for the movie; we don't have to squeeze everything into one article like it was at Wikipedia. Riff, I propose removing them; we already have the category system. Western Union 16:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC)